Destilver Cronicles
by xXDestinyTheHedgehogXx
Summary: Destilver is the star-crossed couple, each dazzled by the presence of the other. Both Destiny and Silver feel enchanted by the one another and when ever they are apart, it is like their whole world is crumbling around them and every second is like a millions years passing by. Their adventure, wild. Their love, powerful. nothing is bad when the two are together


Silver was out strolling the quite streets of his new world alongside his best friend Blaze the cat. They had defeated Solaris only a few days before with the help of Sonic and Shadow so a long rest was deserved.

"I thought I was going to lose you forever" He mumbled.  
"No need to worry Silver, You know I would never leave you." Blaze put her paw on Silver's shoulder with a smile.  
"You're my best friend, right?.. I don't know what I would of done without you"  
Blaze begun to chuckle and reply;  
"You're still so naive. We had this conversation yesterday.. As far as I know, Solaris's eternal flames have been put out.. .For now… So we should enjoy the piece while we can.  
"I almost lost you and you expect me to rest!? Our world might not be the same and is well, beautiful, but do you think that it's just us here in this new world of ours? If our timeline has changed, the people might of changed too. There might be someone else here in towers and ruins of Sonic's world."  
"I think if there was I would know about it." Blaze turns around and started walking backwards giving Silver a smug smile. " I am the princess after all." She winked and turned back round to walk along side her friend. "Actually come to think of it, where's Marine? I haven't seen her since Sonic went back and put out the flames with Elise."  
"Huh? Oh she's probably at the docks with her ship."  
"Maybe, I'm just worried about her, that's all, you know what she's like if I'm not there. It's like I have to look after her" Blaze crossed her arms in thought, and continued to say" I should go find her. I need to talk to my people as well."  
"I'll accompany you"  
"No need silver… I've got this. It's my duties to look after them all." Silver looked down at the floor feeling saddened. Did his friend not want him around anymore? Even after what they had been through? Blaze held Silver's hands and explained how he'd be alright and he should check the towers for lost citizens. Letting go, she turned and ran into the distance leaving only dust in her trail.

Silver walked through all the towers around him, knocking on doors of civilians and checking out caves… He found no one new but did not give up and continued his search.

Evening approached and the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. He felt so alone and empty somehow, but he couldn't describe the nothingness he felt deep inside him.

He came up to a very tall and very old building. It was like nothing he had seen before and was intrigued with curiosity.  
"I better make this the last one. It's getting late and Blaze…" Silver paused for a minute and listened. Stepping forward into the entrance of this strange tower her heard a humming coming from the stairs. 'So many doors to open and so many passages to explore' he thought. Eventually he found a large wooden staircase. It made strange sounds and some of the steps were missing. There was no banister but just wooden polls lying on the floor. He quivered at the thought of who might have lived here but was reassured when he thought about how wonderful it must of been when it was first built and in use. Again he heard a humming and the ground seemed to tremor. A few wooden planks hit the ground, one just scraping the tip of Silver's spikes at the back of his head.  
"It's too dangerous climb these stairs." He exclaimed. He closed his eyes, putting his hands out beside him. As he opened them the energy of his physic powers flowed through his veins and he began to hover. He then rushed to the top of the tower.  
Upon reaching the top, he landed gently placing his fist and knees on the floor to balance himself on the tower roof and lifted his head. After seeing that again there was nothing, he got up and was about to go back down the stairs. He felt ashamed and disappointed and the emptiness still surrounded him, as if something was missing.  
As he approached the slowly crumbling stairs case, the tower began to shake and the tremors seemed to get worse and the humming was louder. He quickly spun round and a blue and purple portal materialized before him. Silver Looked in shock as a teenage hedgehog, like him threw herself out of the portal which closed behind her. She collapsed on the floor, trembling with fear. She was cold to the touch and in her arms she held three glowing gems.  
"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Silver shouted. He then looked at the hedgehogs face and felt sympathy for the girl.  
"I can't just leave her here." he muttered as he moved her fringe out of her face. "She needs help. He took off her jacket and wrapped it around her bleeding arm.  
"Thank you." Came a very soft and quiet voice. He looked down at her and saw a small but beautiful smile and gleaming ice blue eyes. She had white fur and two long white spikes on the back of her head, quite like his own. She wore a small, black hooded jumper, black leggings with cyan stripes down the side, a pair of shorts over her leggings and black boots with a cyan strip down the middle of each... Silver was lost for words, dazzled and amazed. He pretended to clear his throat and just nodded. He gently lifted her from the ground and held her tight in his arms and he flung himself down the stairs and slowed them down with his powers as they reached the ground. He looked into her eyes and suddenly he didn't feel so alone, so lost and so empty.  
"Are you alright? He asked, but received no answer.

He carried her home sitting her down in a chair close to the heaters and wrapped her up in a blanket. Blaze made her soup and a small roll to bring back her strength while he attended to her wounds. The young hedgehog was still trembling even though Silver had wrapped her up in his best and favorite blanket. He was quiet and just gazed at her.  
"Is everything ok Silver?" Blaze asked. "You seem to be lost in thought"  
"Yeah, I'm just wondering how this could of happened to her"  
"There are more dangers in the world then we can ever imagine, Sonic is probably also having problems and who knows what Shadow might be up against at the moment or even the chaotix detectives." Blaze couldn't help but laugh at the thought of team chaotix getting into trouble.  
"I still don't understand. She had chaos emeralds clenched in her arms. She must have been in serious trouble to travel here using the space time rift and the emeralds."  
Blaze thought about what Silver had just said and started to unwrap the girl's jacket from the hedgehog's arm.  
"That's some nasty scratch" Whispered Blaze.  
Silver ignored her and put a wet cloth over the cuts.  
"Well, I'm off to bed its let and..." she yawned and stretched out her arms. "Can you make sure she drinks the soup" Blaze said softly as she placed a steaming warm bowl of herbs and beef soup on the table beside them.  
"I'll watch over her tonight Blaze. Something else might of got through the errm… never mind."  
"through the what? What are you hiding from me Silver?"  
"Nothing, nothing, just go to bed" He said, crossing his arms and giving Blaze a guilty smile.  
"Okay, you better tell me in the morning though!"  
"There is nothing to tell you…" he chuckled as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

Blaze shrugged and went off to bed. Silver just continued to stare at the young hedgehog, still confused and wondering who would of done such a thing to someone like her. The hedgehog started to awake and was unaware Silver had taken her to his home. She jumped to her feet and leaped into the corner of the room.  
"GO AWAY! I HAVE THE CHAOS EMERALDS SO IF YOU COME ANY….. Hey, Where are the…." She noticed silver was looking a bit confused as he slowly took a step towards her. "YOU!" She shouted in anger and fear. "WHERE ARE THE EMERALDS!" she continued as she stepped towards Silver.  
"They're here, they're in safe hands"  
"And how do I know you don't work for the doctor?!"  
"You traveled through the space time rift with the chaos emeralds.. Try to remember." The hedgehog started to calm down a little and close her eyes as she tried to remember.  
"I was fighting a robot and at first I thought it was Sonic but when I got closer I realize it had dark eyes and was made of metal. It was too strong for me and…." She collapsed on to her knees. I thought he would come and help me but he didn't..." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Who?"  
"Sonic… Whenever his friends are in trouble, he always manages to get to us, just in time. somehow or another, he always knows..."  
"I see… and he didn't come, to rescue you I mean?" Silver said sweetly as he sat besides her trying to comfort her and sit her up straight. She just shook her head and looked up at Silver.  
"Why would you try to comfort me when I have just lashed out at you like that?"  
"I know things can be tough but we must carry on. Besides, you could be my new friend." Silver winked at her with a smile.  
"I've never really had a friend before. I just know Sonic hates Doctor Eggman as much as I do." She looked at the bandages wrapped around her Wounds. "And you did this?"  
"Sure, I was trying to help."  
"And you was the one who carried me away from the portal I created with chaos control and brought me here? To your home."  
"Well yeah."  
"Look, it's awfully kind of you but I don't need your aid." She tried to stand up but only fell back down. Silver quickly caught her and lowered her slowly.  
"You're hurt! You should stay here for a while and rest."  
"Well if I'm going to stay I need to know my host's name." She said with a wink and half a smile, holding her stomach.  
"I'm Silver.. Silver The Hedgehog."  
"Good to meet ch'a, I'm Destiny, Destiny The hedgehog." The two giggled and laughed sharing smiles.

Could there be a spark between the two hedgehogs, a new friendship, a new beginning. Maybe it's something more as a storm starts to brew between the pair but will it be a positive one or cause total disaster?


End file.
